


Some Hams

by WhyUsWriteUs



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Drabble Collection, Ficlet Collection, Fluff and Humor, Gen, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25255432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyUsWriteUs/pseuds/WhyUsWriteUs
Summary: A series of fluff and humor ficlets. Summaries in the authors' notes at the beginning of each chapter. Maybe some angst later but nothing too heavy. The occasional Lams ship. No update schedule. Enjoy!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Some Hams

**Author's Note:**

> Our boys get into some mischief at Charles Lee's expense.

“We're going to get into so much trouble,” Alexander said quietly.

Laurens shushed him. "Not if we don't get caught."

Alexander knew that pranking Charles Lee was childish. But the man was practically asking for it. Both men jumped when a deep voice rang out from behind them.

"What the fuck are you guys doing?" boomed Mulligan.

"Shh!" said Alexander.

Laurens eyed him. "Ironic of you to be shushing someone.”

Hamilton ignored him and pulled Mulligan down so he was crouching in the bushes with them. "We're pranking Lee."

A devious look fell over Mulligan's face. "I'm in."

"That's what I'm talkin bout." Laurens whispered excitedly, his hazel eyes flashing in the darkness.

Alexander shook his head. "Laur, Herc isn't part of the plan." He turned to Hercules. "Sorry brother."

"Man fuck you. I wanna be in this shit."

"Okay, okay. Now that I think about it, we can probably use you for..." Hamilton quietly explained the plan and quickly discovered that Mulligan gave them quite the advantage.

////////////

The next morning, the boys (and Lafayette) were seated around the fire pit, "enjoying" their meager breakfast of cabbage water and molding bread, when Lee came rushing out of his tent...in only his shirt which stopped mid-thigh (thanks to excellent tailoring on Mulligan's part).

"Good morning, Lieutenant," Alexander said cheerfully.

"I know it was you, you bastard!" Lee spat at him, his uncombed hair flopping over his face.

Alexander sipped his soup, nonplussed. "What was me?"

Laurens snickered into his bowl. Mulligan stared away, biting his bottom lip. A smile played at the corners of his mouth.

"Y-you did THIS!" Lee gestured to his, essentially, naked body with the hand that wasn't shielding his crotch.

Alexander smiled innocently. "Now why would I want to see you looking like...that…Mr. Lee? I'm trying to enjoy my breakfast and mini sausages are not on the menu."

Laurens spit out his soup. Lafayette clapped him on the back, looking slightly confused. But, nevertheless, he appreciated a good dig at Lee’s expense. Mulligan was now been double, his loud guffaws echoing across camp. Suddenly, a stern voice spoke behind them.

"Gentlemen, what's going on here?" said General Washington, his lips pursed in a thin line.

The gang fell silent, except for Alexander of course. "Nothing sir. Lee here was just showing off his nightgown. It's very nice, don't you think? Although a little short for my liking."

He heard the faintest of snorts from Laurens. The general furrowed his brow. "Yes, Mr. Lee why are you parading around my camp naked?"

Lee was red in the face, a vein pulsed in his forehead. He pointed at Hamilton and friends. "THEY! Those MEN. Destroyed my property! Cut the buttons right off my uniform, my waistcoat, AND my PANTS!"

"Lee do you have any proof of this?" the general asked calmly.

"Well no, but..."

Washington held up his hand and Lee fell silent. "I will not have you making brash accusations in my battalion Lee. Mulligan?"

"Sir?"

"Find Lee something to wear."

"Yessir.” Mulligan led a distressed Lee away, pushing him along as he spat incoherently.

Washington turned to Alexander. "Hamilton?"

"Sir?"

"Meet me inside."


End file.
